


The Vampire Club

by brodylover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Addiction, Blood Drinking, blood farming, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodylover/pseuds/brodylover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will goes up against a group of abandoned vampires, but they highly underestimated them. Sam's blood is addictive with how tainted it is and Cas's blood is the sweetest thing they'd ever drunk. It's up to Dean to stop the blood farming</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vampire Club

Vampires. Not too hard, right? Well, that's what Dean said and well, it's not like we were going up against a whole nest or anything. These ones had gotten separated from the others and were trying to make it on their own and I couldn't help but feel that it was in some way related to how Gordon had been killing vampires everywhere just a few years before. Still, four vampires were a lot easier to hunt down and kill than a whole nest.  
Dean had come up with the plan. He would come in the back, sneak his way forward and take out as many as he came across. Cas and I were going in the front. It wasn't what Cas should have been doing, I mean, he's an angel, not a hunter. He's more of a badass than we are, sure, but he had better things to do. Had places he needed to go. I have no idea what these things and places are, but I know that they are things that he was usually off doing. Instead he was stuck, babysitting me.   
It's not like I was really badly hurt. I could handle myself. I got hit a few times in a hunt a few days before, but it wasn't anything bad. I was nursing a stab wound in my shoulder and a few broken ribs, nothing major. Nothing I couldn't fight vampires through. It had to be a trust thing then. Dean needed someone to watch over me. I wish he would trust me, I mean, sure I've messed up, I've gotten addicted to demon blood and lied to him, hell, I almost killed him after he tried to help me, but my intentions had always been good and hadn't he kept things from me, too?  
Anyway, we got through the front just fine and we were walking down the corridor. We hadn't seen a single sign of vampires and I was starting to think we were in the wrong place. I mean, we had a lead here, but it could have been old. The vampires may have left a long time ago. I was about to say as such when we heard a gunshot.   
We hadn't brought any guns. Guns were useless against vampires. You had to cut off the head.   
"Dean!" I called out because if a gun was being fired it was probably being aimed at my brother.   
I rushed ahead, leaving Cas to stand behind me in puzzlement, which seemed to be his common state when he wasn't completely unreadable. Then he called out my name and I felt something cold and hard hit me in the diaphragm. My lungs went cold, as I fell, winded, to the ground. Then everything went black.

It's strange how fast things can occur. I was walking with Sam, against my better judgment, in order to aid him and his brother against a group of vampires. I knew that they were nearby but they were alluding us. Humans have a hard time seeing in the darkness and I am only a little bit better at the task. I failed. I did not see the creatures hiding in the darkness.   
When Sam heard the gunshot and hurried forward, I stood still, trying to see where they were. I could hear them, scuffling and sniffing, but they were still out of sight. They were fast too, faster than I would have guessed. By the time that I spotted the first of them it was far beyond too late. It rushed out, knocked into my charge, damaging his ribs before hitting him in the head. By the time I was at the humans side he was unconscious.   
I had no weapon other than my own angel blade and I used it to behead the thing before me. I would have used my Grace as I had the demons, but I had never attempted such a thing and I did not know what the outcome would be. Its head fell to the ground before the rest of the body, bouncing and rolling away. Strange. It smelled as if it were already a rotten thing.  
I knew that there were more, but I was not able to deal with them at the moment. My first priority was to heal my charge. I reached down as I had a dozen times before and touched my fingers to his forehead, letting my Grace travel along the connection of our skin. Within a moment his eyes were open and his wounds were healed. There had been more of them than I had expected, a stab wound that was starting to turn hot with infection and four broken ribs.  
I had no reasoning for why Sam would have kept such afflictions hidden from me, but I had no time to ask.   
Vampires are very fast and I feel that Dean may have been a bit overexcited when he told us how simple our task would be. There were far more than four of them as well. I felt them grab at me and I heard Sam yelling for my safety, not that that has ever worked, and I was pushed to my knees. I was strong yes, but so were they and there were at least five of them upon me. I felt as they bit into me, their teeth sharp as they tore into the flesh of my vessel. If the body had been mine I was sure that it would have hurt considerably. As I was, it just felt numb and cold. Two of them had their teeth in my neck, one on either wrist, and one was draining the blood from my inner thigh, the teeth ripping through my black slacks.  
I looked to Sam but he was similarly afflicted. He had one at his neck, one at his elbow and one at his wrist. That was eight, not four. And there was the one that I had just killed and the one that fired the shot. So ten at the least. Dean's plan had once again failed.   
Sam was pale and I knew that he did not have long. He was trembling as well, cold without the necessary hot fluids in his veins. I thought he must have had spots in his vision, for surely I did and I could hardly see in front of me. The spots grew and soon I was swallowed into unconsciousness. 

Son of a bitch shot me! He actually shot me! It stung a bit and it sucks, but it was just a leg wound. I'd survive. I ripped my shirt off and tied it around my thigh, tight enough to make it flair up in new pain but I kept it at that pressure. I'd be no good if I bled out. I'd killed the bloodsucker too, so that made me feel a little bit better. Cut his ugly mug right off of his neck.   
Still, I was slowed down, which sucked, and I was hobbling like an idiot towards the front of the building. I didn't even know what the building had been before the vamps took it over. All I knew was that it had a lot of freaking hallways and I was tired and I wasn't sure if I was heading the right way.   
That was one down, three to go. I hoped that the others hadn't killed them all, I had a lot of steam to work off. 

I woke up first, don't know how. I felt like I was going to be sick and I was too hot even though I was shivering. Cas was beside me and he was too pale, blood caking the wounds that the vampires had caused him. He wasn't human, he was stronger than this. There was no way he would have been out of it longer than I was.   
My arms hurt, both of them, and I looked up. They were shackled to the wall and they would not be released when I pulled on them. Cas was the same way.  
"Cas!" I hissed, "Cas!" but he didn't move. He wasn't waking up. He was an angel; he couldn't be killed that easy. But still he was so pale, like death had taken the color even out of his lips and his eyes weren't even shifting under their bruise dark lids.   
Then I saw them. There were twelve of them. More than I had seen in any nest all together. And they were together, working together, it was wrong; it didn't follow any of the patterns that we had seen in the past. A young girl, she couldn't have been more than 15, stepped forward. She was pretty, but too pale and too inhuman to be considered as such. She smiled at me before turning to the other vampires.  
"Looks like one's awake. You can drink, but not too much." She laughed. "We don't want him to die yet."  
They came upon me again and God I tried, I really did, try to keep them off. I was kicking at them and trying to pull away but it's hard when your arms are chained up to a wall and your feet are barely touching the ground. Their teeth entered me again and I called out, gritted my teeth against the pain of it. They reopened the wounds they had already caused and drank until I once again fell unconscious.

It took a slap to wake me up. It would have stung if I was human but as I am not it did not truly bother me. It was hard though and I suppose that the creature had been slapping me for some time. I should have apologized for the inconvenience I caused her. I will be the first to admit that I do not know how to act in situations such as this.   
"Heal him." The young lady ordered me. I turned and saw Sam beside me. He was bleeding and pale and his arms were hung above his head in a way that did not look comfortable. Upon further inspection I found that I was also in such a position.   
"I can't." I told her.  
"Bullshit. I know you can, I saw you heal him before. Heal him, now."   
"I must be in contact with him." I informed, "I can only heal him if I am touching him."  
She rolled her eyes in a way that I would fear would hurt but she reached up and unlocked one of my wrists. My body slumped as the weight was put on only one of my arms and I heard it pop as it dislocated from my shoulder.   
"There." She smiled, "Now heal him."  
I reached out and tapped Sam with my Grace. It was weaker than before, they must have been draining it as well as my blood, but still Sam was healed almost immediately. He woke with a start and was looking around quickly. He looked at me and he looked troubled, more so than usual.   
"Now, yourself."  
That took a bit more concentration, but I forced my Grace into the wounds on my body and healed them as well as refilled my veins with blood.   
She put my wrist back into the shackles as she waved her brethren forward.   
"Come on, there's more for everyone."   
The vampires seemed bloated, filled, yet they still came to us, teeth bared. They bit into us once again and Sam called out. It seemed to hurt him greatly. They drank us both until once again we fell into unconsciousness.

I could hear him. I could hear Sammy but I couldn't quite find my way to him. He sounded like he was hurting and I gritted my teeth. Where was he? Where was Cas? I sent him with him to keep an eye out for him and now Sam was out there and he was hurting and Cas wasn't doing anything about it and I couldn't do anything because I was stupid and lost. I just wanted to sit down; I almost wanted to give up. I could hardly feel my leg and I had to support my weight on a wall in order to keep going without falling over.   
This sucked. I couldn't believe what an idiot I had been. Sam grew quiet and then I had absolutely no way of finding him. I hadn't run into any other vampires since the one that had shot me. They must all be with Sam. If that were the case, why were they keeping him alive? Why hadn't Cas ganked them all?  
There was a voice though and I walked towards it, well limped, but I had to know what it was. It sounded like a woman, probably a vampire, and she must have been on her phone. Otherwise she was nuts and talking to herself. I followed the sound of her voice until I turned a corner and saw her, and I turned and ducked back the way I came before she turned and saw me.  
"Yes. Yes! Look. I've got a deal for you. We've got these two bleeders and I tell you, they are amazing. I think their blood is tainted with something not quite human. One, his blood is bitter, but rich and it's a bit addictive, I'll admit. The other one is sweet, sugar sweet, and hot. You take a drink and you feel like you've got lights inside. That one I don't think is human. He can heal. You know what that means? Infinite supply. What? No. I'll give you both of them, you just need to let us back in. Let us in and you can have them. Thank about it! Please."  
She moved out of range and I couldn't hear her anymore. The one who could heal, with blood that warmed, that must be Cas! They had caught him as well? So they were using him, keeping a steady supply of blood. It was sick. My brother and my, well, whatever Cas was, being turned into a blood farm.   
Cas could vanish, get Sam and get out of there. Why wasn't he? Why were there any of the damn blood suckers alive right now?   
I kept my distance but followed her. She would lead me to Sam. She'd have to. I mean, she was making a deal to sell him off to her nest or something, right?  
We twisted and turned in the corridor and I wasn't sure if we'd ever get to where my brother and Cas were and then she stopped.  
"You really are loud, you know that?" she said.  
Shit.  
"Sorry. One of your guys shot me. It's a bit hard to stay quiet under the circumstances." I told her.  
She turned and man, was she cute, well, for jailbait. I think she was maybe sixteen? Definitely not something I'd want to try, monster teeth or no.   
"Hm. You came with the other two, didn't you? I wonder how you'd taste."  
"Boring, I'd think. Seriously, you don't know what you got, do you?"  
"I got some delicious boys who don't run out of blood."  
"You got yourself a friggin angel of the Lord, that's what. And that is something you don't want to mess with. The other one? Now that's a whole other level. See, he's got demon blood in his veins and even worse for you? He's my little brother."  
And with that I cut the bitches head off.   
I started running then, hearing Sam's voice once again. It wasn't words he was making, just sounds, the same sound he had made while seizing with hallucinations in the panic room. I wasn't doing a good job and I kept tripping, trying to stay upright.   
I found them. By God did I find them.   
There were eleven of the freaks in there and they were all drinking. Sam and Cas, ugh, they were strung up like it were some sex torture dungeon. Sam was groaning, five of the bastards chewing on him, wherever they could reach, not even going for major veins, just anywhere they could sink their teeth in. The other six were on Cas and he looked much worse than Sam. He was pale and shivering and the blood was dripping from him in torrents, the vampire freaks licking it off of him instead of sucking from the wounds they'd caused. His eyes were closed and I could see him breathing, even from how far off I was from him.  
"Hey." I exclaimed and God, why did I do that? Every single one of the fuckers turned and looked straight at me. Sam even turned and a whisper of a smile showed on his pale face.   
"Dean." He whispered.   
"Don't worry, Sammy, I'm taking you home." I promised. I mean, what else was I supposed to do? Then I turned and I ran.   
The monsters were right behind me, ready to sink their teeth into me as well. They were fat, swollen, bloated, too full on the blood they had drunk and they moved slow thanks to it. Thank God too, as there would be no way I could outrun them otherwise.   
I did my best to circle around and return to the room, knocking down everything I could that was behind me.   
I finally returned to the room and while I could hear the vampires approaching, I did not see them and I reached up, stretched as best I could and picked one of Sam's locks. I got it and then I was back to running, trying not to have them upon me. I turned at one point, swung my machete and cut of the head off of the closest wrist biter.   
I got back to Sam and undid the other lock, turning to the vampires who were approaching us, surrounding us. We were trapped.   
"Get Cas!" I shouted, and Sam pulled himself weakly off of the ground. He was pale and could hardly walk, but he forced his own lock pick into Cas's bindings.   
I held my ground, turning, my machete in front of me. Whenever one of those inhuman pricks approached I would swing, but I didn't cut any of them. They wanted their blood banks, sure, but they didn't want to die.   
"Sam?" I called out. It was taking Sam far too long to get Cas down.  
"I'm working on it." His voice was weak.  
"Well, hurry it up, will you?"  
There was a thud and I turned my attention from the vamps for a second, a millisecond, but still too long. Sam had gotten Cas down but now they were both unconscious, lying where they had fallen on the ground.   
And the bastards were on me now and I gritted my teeth as theirs dug into me. God, it hurt. I fell to the ground, trying to shake them off but it was useless. They were like pitbulls. I don't even know why they wanted to drink me, they were far too full.   
"Cas?" I called out, trying to wake him. He didn't stir. He coudn't be dead. No, it wasn't possible. Vampires couldn't possibly kill angels.   
I tore my arm out from the grip of one of the creatures biting in, screaming as I did, trying to reach him. There had to be some way to wake him.   
It seemed me screaming in pain was one way to accomplish that. His eyes, more blue than usual with the amount of pale that surrounded them, opened. He rose to his feet, slowly, not doing so well.   
"Cas, please." I called out to him, my voice hoarse, God I was fading fast.  
"Dean." His voice was as weak as the rest of him and he fell back to his knees, "Close your. Eyes."  
I did as I was told and it wasn't too hard to do. The pain and the blood loss were getting to me. I was losing it.   
I could still see it though, Cas's Grace. The brightness of his true form. There were screams all around me and when the lights faded and I opened my eyes it wasn't that the vampire's eyes had burned out. That was what I had expected. No, this wasn't like the peek that Pamela had gotten through the veil, this was full on angelic power. They weren't even dust. The room was blackened, charred silhouettes the only sign that there had even been anything other than the three of us in the room.   
Cas touched my forehead then and I felt better, completely better. More than that, I felt better than I ever had. He was stumbling though and he fell as he got to Sam. I put my hand on his shoulder, trying to stop him but he ignored me, using his Grace to heal Sam as well. He was breathing heavily and leaning his forehead on the brick wall.   
"Cas." I exhaled, "Sam could heal up on his own, so could I. You should have made yourself okay first."  
"Foolish." He croaked, "Should have burned them away. Didn't know if it. Would work though."  
"Yeah, you really should have done that first."  
He slumped then and his Grace was gone. I could feel it. I lifted him up and he was light, lighter than Jimmy Novak had been when he was alone in the body. The vessel felt completely hollow now. Sam looked worried as well as Cas bled and lay in my arms. We said nothing as we left the building, Sam leading the way. Sure, I was worried about Sam, he'd basically been tortured while I was lost, but I couldn't worry about both him and Cas at the moment.   
It was too wrong for an angel to be so completely devoid of Grace.


End file.
